


[podfic] Agapé

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Français | French, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Reading
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: John Bridgens et Harry Peglar se retrouvent dans la cale, en tête à tête, sous une couverture, pour partager un instant de silence de d'intimité.
Relationships: John Bridgens/Henry "Harry" Peglar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Agapé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agapé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914674) by [Pampelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune). 



  
  


### 

  * **Durée :** 5:13 
  * **Taille :** 5.07 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### 

  * [Cliquer pour écouter, clic droit + sauvegarder pour télécharger](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/20/items/pampelune-agape-lu-par-babel-ghoti/Pampelune%20-%20Agap%C3%A9%20%28lu%20par%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### 

  * **Photo de couverture :** [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/yEEHg9ft_TA)




End file.
